


Get A Room

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Motel life, No name OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: So I miss Sam and I wanted to write just something for him, but nothing too long since I still have a couple long WIPs I'm working on.   This is the result.  It's a rough little nothing lol





	Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I miss Sam and I wanted to write just something for him, but nothing too long since I still have a couple long WIPs I'm working on. This is the result. It's a rough little nothing lol

Stretched out on his stomach, his shaky hand reaches out and makes contact with a plush pillow - not the soft skin of his lady.  Eyes slowly opening, he blinks away the sleep to look and confirms she's no longer in bed.  

 

Sam shifts up onto his elbows and rubs his face before turning his head side to side to take in his surroundings a bit more.  She's no where to be seen.  With an audible groan, he rolls over and lolls his head to the side, eyes finding the clock on her bedside table.  It's late in the morning, much later than Sam usually starts his day.  

 

Now he knows where she is.

 

Like a man much older than him, he groans quietly as he sits up.  Another run of his hand down his face before he grabs his pipe and lighter from his own bedside table.  If it didn't help so much, he'd skip the pipe and move quicker.  He feels like he's putting her out when she does this. 

 

He leans on his knees, takes a big inhale of his weed, and slowly exhales it.  His dark brown eyes follows the white smoke trails he creates.  

 

At the end of it, he shifts the sheets from his nude body and walks into the bathroom, taking a hot shower that also helps to alleviate some of his aches.  He wishes she were in there with him though.  

 

When he's finally dressed, he leaves his motel room and makes his way across the parking lot towards his little office.  He can feel his limp is a bit more pronounced today.  But it's well worth it for the moans that came out of her last night.  

 

As he gets close enough to the office, he can see her inside.  That friendly smile of hers as she helps a new customer.  Just as he gets to the door, the customer is headed out.  Sam politely holds open the door and steps aside.  The elderly woman and him share a polite smile before he turns and steps inside the small room. 

 

When she looks at him, he watches her friendly smile change into one of affection - the one she only uses with him. 

 

"Good Morning," her voice sounding like a sweet melody to his ears. 

 

He grins at her, "Mornin''.

 

It's not until he's made his way around the desk, has his arms around her as she slides her hands along his jaw, that he shares, "Shower was lonely today."

 

"Oh yeah?" she smirks, "Had to lather that beard up yourself, huh?" and she curls her fingers into his facial hair, giving the skin underneath a gentle scratch.  

 

It makes a chuckle come out of him which in return makes her smile bigger. 

 

"Well," she starts, her hands moving to slip inside the open part of his shirt, "My plan  _was_  to make it back to you before you woke up.  Was just covering until Maggie got here."

 

She only closes her eyes for a second as he leans down and places a kiss on her nose.

 

Gently, "You don't gotta cover for me." 

 

And she's heard it before so she just nods and gives a knowing grin, "I know.  But you looked cute and you could always use more sleep.  I don't mind helping out."

 

"Yeah, I know you don't," he relents with a soft smile.  She's been looking out for him since they got together.  And she'll tell you he does the same for her. 

 

Her fingertips rub his chest before she moves them once again, this time to his sides. 

 

Sam brings a light caress of his knuckles to her cheek before bringing his palm to her jaw.  She turns just enough to kiss it then turns back to accept the kiss he gives her. 

 

As soon as their lips meet, they melt into one another.  She slides her hands forward until her arms are wrapped around his waist.  Sam's hand moves just enough to let the tips of his fingers bury more in her soft hair.  

 

A quick hum of pleasure sounds from her throat right before he feels the tip of her tongue against his own.  With that, he turns them until her lower back pushes against the edge of the desk.

 

"I'd say get a room, but you two already have one," Maggie sounds from the doorway.  It's not the first time she's walked in on them kissing and she knows it won't be the last. 

 

As soon as she hears Maggie's voice, she pulls her face back from Sam's and gives a quiet, embarrassed groan as she presses her forehead to his chin. 

 

Sam's hand doesn't leave her hair, he just cradles the back of her head as she hides against him, his other hand sweetly rubs along her lower back. 

 

"Hey to you too Mags," he teases. 

 

Maggie gives a familiar nod before laughing at the pair of them. 

 

When Sam feels her move in his arms, he loosens his hold on her and drops his hand from her hair to her hip.  Turning around, with a new blush to her cheeks, "Sorry Mags."

 

"I swear if I had a dollar for every time I've caught you two," and the young girl moves around them to set her backpack down behind the desk, taking a seat on the vacant stool.

 

Sam kisses his love's head then slides his hand around hers, "If you need us, give a shout," he directs at his young employee.

 

He starts leading his lady around the desk, towards the door.  

 

She laces her fingers with his and gives him a questioning, but playful look. 

 

It's not until they're clear outside the office that he smirks at her, "Think we both deserve a little more time in bed," his grin presses against her skin as he kisses the back of her hand. 


End file.
